


Let's Call the Whole Thing Off

by thedarkestdaisy



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestdaisy/pseuds/thedarkestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I shouldn't be marrying him, uncle Miles. This is a big mistake and I don't know what to do. Please get me out of here before I have to go out there.” It comes out in a string of desperation as her eyes go to the door near her mother.</p>
<p>Some wedding days were never meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Call the Whole Thing Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/gifts).



> Un-Beta'd as usual. 
> 
> I heard Lemon was having a birthday and my mother always said not to show up to a party without a present.
> 
> Have an excellent year you glowing sun goddess, you!

“Oh honey, you look so beautiful,” Charlie looks over her exposed shoulder to see her mother looking down at her with watery eyes. 

She turns back to the full length mirror in front of her and for once, Charlie agrees with her mother. The dress is absolutely perfect. A sheath of pure white satin that flares at the knees to allow optimal movement. Tiny pearl buttons trail a line down to her tail bone and a semi-sweetheart cut shows enough cleavage but is still perfectly modest. The hair is phenomenal. Straitened and placed into a delicate knot at the base of her neck. Every little strand is placed in just the right spot with a little wisps of blonde framing her face. Her grandmother's sapphire earrings shine in her ears and the pearled veil looks like something out of a 1920's painting. 

As beautiful as she looks right now Charlie bets that Jason, somewhere in another room of the church, is rocking his tuxedo. He could wear a monopoly game board and make it look like it was in last week's Vogue. 

OH GOD, she's going to marry someone who looks like they belong in Vogue and she's what? Maybe a five in good lighting? Oh sweet Mary mother of Jesus. She's getting married in like thirty minutes.

“Charlie?” He eyes snap back to her mother walking up behind her and placing warm hands on her shoulders. “It's okay. Are you alright?” Charlie nods.

“You love Jason, don't you?” She asks suspiciously. 

Charlie nods but her words don't match up with her body movement.

“Mom, we've only been engaged for eight months. What if this is too soon?”

Charlie doesn't have to look in the mirror to see her mom sigh; she can feel the warmth of her breath hit her neck as her mother pulls her in for a hug.

“You've known Jason since you were in elementary school. You've been dating him since you were eighteen-”

“Off and on,” Charlie adds.

“Yes, but you always come back together. Look, I know twenty-four is a young age for anyone to be married but I've watched you two grow up together. What you have is real and special. I truly believe you were meant for each other.” Her mother's words are reassuring, only it does nothing to ease her worries.

“Okay yeah. But what if I've just been with Jason for so long that I've actually missed out on the one I'm supposed to be with?”

Charlie feels her pull back and turn her around so that they can speak with each other properly and not via mirror. Her mother looks amazing as always. Even when Rachel Matheson was having an off day she still managed to look more put together that the happiest people on earth. Her mom's critical gaze sweeps over her face and Charlie freaks out for a second.

“Are you getting second thoughts? Because now is not a good time for second thoughts-” her eyes focus on the wall clock for a moment, “twenty five minutes before you're suppose to walk down the aisle and get married, dear.”

Only twenty five minutes? Charlie can't begin to disguise the panicky breath she takes in. 

She is actually going to vow to be with someone until either she or he dies. Sure, she's in love with Jason but shouldn't Jason be the only man she wants to be with if she's going to marry him? 

Moments in the passengers seat before Bass walks her up to her apartment after a particularity drunken night hanging out with her Uncle and his BFF seize her thoughts like an attack. A curly head of sandy hair in her vision when he kisses her legs open and strong arms that hold her still when he watchers her come shattering apart like a window underneath him. Shy kisses in her living room and pillow talk on her couch in the morning light. The entire week she spent with him in his townhouse after a nasty break up with Jason. 

A sweat breaks out on exposed skin when she realizes she probably shouldn't be thinking about one man when she's getting ready to marry another. 

Before her mother has a second to ask her what she's thinking about the door to the dressing room opens and in walks her Uncle and little brother. They stop at the door and look equally shocked at the transformation of a tomboy into a princess.

“Sometimes I forget you're a girl, Charlie. But this? Holy shit, sister. You look so damn good.” Danny walks up to her and has her spin around in a circle while their mother goes to speak to Miles in hushed voices in a corner of the room. 

“You look so handsome, Danny. I hope mom and dad had the Birds and Bees talk with you because you are probably going to get some tail tonight.” He gives out a bark of laughter but his perfect complexion turns a shade red. 

She fixes the collar of his white shirt underneath his tux jacket and tries not to pick at imaginary lint when she feels a bout of nausea rise from her stomach at the thought of signing her life a way to the man who called her Chubby Charlie when she was eight.

“Are you okay?” He asks her. Danny's blue eyes are nearly identical to her own. But where hers are fierce and shiney his are empathetic and hawk-like. They narrow in on her with questions he doesn't have to say aloud, just like when they were children.

“Yeah, uh huh! Why? I'm fine!” She tries to sound excited but for some reason it comes out like a high-pitched mess of anxiety. His light blonde eyebrows shoot to his forehead. 

“Because mom just told uncle Miles you are freaking out ...and because I think you're about to totally freak out.” 

“I think I'm doing something wrong,” She whispers, eyes glancing to the two adults on the other side of the room looking up at her every now and then, obviously talking about her. If possible, Danny's eyes widen.

“Are we about to split from your wedding, Charlie? What's going on?”

“What if he's not the right one?” she can hear how small her voice is. Riddled with doubts and insecurity. She didn't feel like this five or two months ago. Okay, well maybe she did. She just thought she would forget about it by now.

Danny lets out a whoosh of air and runs his hands through his pale blonde hair, effectively messing up the style he had worked it into this morning. He looks down at Charlie, his big sister, and doesn't even have to wrack his brain to come up with a plausible excuse for why she's acting like this. Because it's been so fucking obvious the past decade that he's positive now would be the perfect time Charlie would think back on it today of all days.

“Is this about Bass?” He barely whispers but his eyes cut to his mom and uncle just to be sure they heard nothing. Charlie's guilty blue eyes and silence is enough of an admission. “You know that is a terrible idea, right? He's forty-one and you're twenty-four and he's basically family.” When she rolls her eyes at him he throws his hands up in exasperation. “Seriously, he's been with us forever!”

They both look over to their mother and uncle to make sure Danny's abrupt loudness didn't catch their attention. Nope. He's showing Rachel the contents of a small velvet-covered narrow box. They sigh with relief at not being caught in their conversation. But then Miles is walking over to them with the greatest smile on his face and totally unaware that his niece is on the verge of calling off her wedding.

“You look like you walked out of a fairytale book,” he's smiling down at her with his warm brown eyes and just for a second she thinks that maybe she could ask him to get her out of here and he would do it, no questions asked. Unless he did ask, in which case she would have to tell him she's been in love with his best friend since before she knew what love felt like. And they may have been fooling around off and on for the past three years. Only the older she got the less “fooling around” it seemed.

“Well that's exactly what I was going for so...” 

His soft laughter eases her nerves in way her mother and little brother couldn't. And then suddenly he's placing the purple velvet box in her hands she saw him showing her mother earlier. She can't take this from him. If she does everything is final and she's going to be walking down that aisle in ten minutes to the wrong man. She can't even reach out to take the box from him her fingers are shaking so much and suddenly she feels like she should be laying on the floor before she accidentally collapses to it. 

“I can't do this.” Charlie looks up at her Uncle with a lost face. She has no idea what to do.

“Yeah, your mom said you were freaking out a bit. What's going on? Ben is going to be back any second to walk you down the aisle. But you don't look like you're ready for it.” Miles whips his head to look down at Danny when he mutters something about shit getting ready to hit the fan under his breath. “Really guys, what's going on?”

“I shouldn't be marrying Jason, uncle Miles. This is a big mistake and I don't know what to do. Please get me out of here before I have to go out there.” It comes out in a string of desperation as her eyes go to the door near her mother.

The three of them look back to Rachel fixing Charlie's bouquet near the door in hopes that she hadn't heard anything lest the woman flip out and drag Charlie down the aisle herself. Her Uncle turns back to face her with a look of disbelief.

“Okay, I'm going to be honest and say I don't really care for Jason but are you sure you want to duck out right now? What brought this on, kiddo?” She doesn't even realize she's crying until he takes the pad of his thumb to wipe at the tears rolling from her eyes.

“I think you mean who,” Danny scoffs and then claps both hands over his mouth as if he just let out a big secret. Because he did.

“I can't marry Jason because I can't stop thinking about Bass,” Charlie can hear herself bawling but she doesn't care. She's never been in a situation like this before. “I can not walk down that aisle to marry someone while I'm in love with someone else.

Miles takes a step back and looks as if he's going to turn around and walk out the door to leave her stranded in this stupid church to marry that stupid man. Instead he surprises he with a grin.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” For some odd reason the man looks completely elated at the news of his niece ready to leave her fiance for his best friend.

“And you're happy about this?” Danny asks unsure of what the current mood of the conversation is. Miles grabs Charlie by the shoulders and pops a giant kiss on her forehead.

“Bass has been going out of his mind and it took me a good three months to figure out that it started just right after you announced your engagement. He's my best friend and you're the most important little girl in the entire world, Charlie. I want you guys to be happy. Does Bass know that you've been having doubts about the wedding? Because he's sitting in the second row on the bride's side well on his way to being plastered. I'm going to go get him and then we're going to get you out of here.” Miles looks like someone just told him he could have a string of women and all the whiskey he wanted forever. This new gleeful and scheming side of their uncle has Danny questioning whether or not the man himself is plastered.

Before Charlie and Danny can pull their Uncle back from making his way to the door it opens and a very grim looking Ben Matheson sets his sights on his daughter. 

“I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm so very very sorry.” His words are comforting but Charlie has no idea why her father would be comforting her.

“Daddy? What wrong? Why are you crying?” She wipes at the tears pouring down her father's face. He looks as if the world has been brought down upon him. But then again, she's been bawling her eyes out too so she has no room to judge.

“That son of a bitch Jason. He… he called off the wedding and just left. Honey, I'm so sorry you deserve so much better than that stupid boy.” Her father looks down at her but her eyes make contact with Miles and Danny who look beyond shocked.

“Guess we don't have to bail now. That would have been awkward.” The look of relief washing across her brother's face nearly makes her laugh. 

Her father's terrible news feels like a miracle. Whatever it was that made Jason run away just gave her a second chance and she knew exactly who she needed to share it with. Hopefully, he isn't as plastered as Miles said he was.

“I'm sorry, what the hell did you just say?” Her mother comes up behind her father with a look speaking levels of ferocity. “Did you just say that little shithead pulled a “Runaway Bride” on my daughter?”

The would be mother-in-law to-be looks as if she's about ready to throw someone to the ground and rip off their extremities. Danny slides Charlie a look of comical fear. He loves seeing his mother get pissed off. She has absolutely no qualms when it comes to yelling and wicked comebacks.

“Charlie,” at the commanding tone of her mother Charlie whips her head to look at her. “I'm going to find Jason's parents and have a long talk with them about their little asshole spawn.” She turns to stalk out of the room and when she's gone the door slams shut behind her like a church bell announcing its dead. 

Danny and her father turn to follow her in a flash.

“This is going to be one of her best Bitchfests, I just know it,” Danny says excitedly on the tails of his father.

Charlie turns to look up at her Uncle.

“So now what?” she asks. Before he can respond the answer walks into the room.

Bass is not plastered at all. She can tell by the lack of reddening in his cheeks; he always gets overheated when he drinks. Usually when he's well and tossed he rocks back and forth on his toes and heels when he stands but he's not doing that at all. He's just standing there looking at her. 

He looks so good she's surprised her panties haven't tried to remove themselves from her body. The dark gray suit is cut perfectly to showcase his strong shoulders and totally lickable pecs. 

Charlie can't help the smile that grows on her lips when she sees him there but she can feel it all over her face. She can feel it in her cheeks and her eyes and chin. She hasn't felt like a blushing bride at all today until this very moment.

It's a contagious thing and Bass can't help but smile back when he looks at her all fresh and glowing in white. Miles looks back and forth between the two of them, biting on his knuckle to keep himself from saying something stupid and ruining the moment.

“I can't say I'm sorry things didn't work out for you today,” Bass says as he slowly saunters to the back of the room with his hands in his pants pockets to stop directly in front of Charlie. He looks down at her and his breath catches in his chest for a second at the sight she makes. She is a vision to behold. 

“Really? I think things worked out just fine, to be honest.” The usual sarcasm is replaced by flirtatious inflection and he knows she's being truthful. He reaches out to trail his hand along the soft fabric over her ribs and is happy to see her chest quiver and strain to take in a breath.

“Well it's a shame-” he stops mid-sentence to look over his shoulder at Miles “Do you really want to be here for this? It's kind of weird having you stand there and watch us.” 

“Yeah I should go find Nora and get out of here.” He starts to walk to the door but stops and turns around with a breathless laugh. “It's just I've been wanting this,” He gestures to the two of them, “to happen for forever and now it is. I just feel like everything is coming full circle and it makes me happy.”

Charlie quirks an eyebrow at her uncle's odd happiness and Bass narrows his eyes at him. 

“Well it would make us happy if you left. Unless you want to watch?” Bass says with a laugh. 

“You guys planning to go that far in the church? You two are unbelievable. I say unbelievable because I don't think you'll do it. Come to my place when you're done with your 'I love yous', okay?” Miles slips out the door and Charlie looks back up at Bass and smiles.

“I can't stop thinking about you. I was going to call off the wedding before dad came in and told me it was already canceled.”

“I'm glad you're not married,” he says with all seriousness. Bass pulls her into a hug and is relieved when she reciprocates and wraps her arms around his back.

“Me too,”she says with a kiss to his neck. He leans down to meet her lips with his own. Bass is surprised when he feels her warm hands sliding into his blazer and starting to undo the buttons at his neck. When he pulls away she latches on to his tie to drag him down and pulls his mouth closer to hers in a bruising kiss of teeth and tongues. “I'm not having sex with you in this church,” she mutters against his lips.

The vice like hold she has on his tie restrains him from pulling back to speak with her, which he supposes is why she's still holding onto it. 

“However, I have no complaints about doing it in your car or your place. Or on the way to your place.” She's licking his lips and pulling back from him and steering him by his tie out the door. Before she manages to cross the threshold he sweeps her up into his arms.

“You're right. We should get some use out of this dress and I'm just dying to rip those little buttons off your back and peel you out of it.”

 

They never make it to Miles' place that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that we might have the nicest fandom? Seriously you all are so nice it's ridiculous and I love it it so much.


End file.
